Domestic Bliss
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Life in the Uchiha manor was only a little crazy. Only a little. SasuSaku


Domestic Bliss

AngolMoaChan

**Oh jeeze, I've owed somebody a SasuSaku for…at least a month now…XDD;;;; I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T MEAN TO BE A SLACKER! T-T**

**--**

"OTOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" 

"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM OTOU-SAN! HE'S LYING!"

Sasuke Uchiha cracked open a single onyx eye. He was met abruptly with a very bright light, and shut it again. What was the point of waking up anyway? He never quite saw it-

Suddenly, he was hit with two gale-force bodies slamming into his side. Sasuke jumped awake with a loud grunt and discovered it was not enemy shinobi out for his powerful Sharingan, but two blurry skin colored masses.

Sasuke blinked sleepily, and the two masses became two small boys. Immediately, he startled awake (for real this time, _honestly_) and asked, "…Oi. Kyon, have we not learned our lesson about waking kaa-san and otou-san before the sun comes up?"

"I know, I know, I know, otou-san, but I had to tell you that _Taichi hurt me with his kunai!"_

The other boy shook his head furiously into Sasuke's side, burying his nose in the red fabric of the bedspread, which seemed to be inching towards the left side of the bed. He looked over and sighed, "Sakura, I know you're awake."

"Mmmnot"

"Then how did you answer that?"

"...shut up..." she sat up and ruffled her rose pink hair tiredly, "What's the problem now…?"

"TAICHI HIT ME WITH HIS KUNAI!"

"NO I DIDN'T! HE'S LYING OKAA-SAN!"

Sakura grabbed both boys by their collars before they could even start fighting, "Taichi, tell the truth."

"I didn't hit him on purpose!" The boy wailed, burying his fingers in his black hair. He looked up at Sakura, his gray-black eyes shiny with unshed tears, "I was p-practicing outside a-and Kyon w-walked in front of meee…"

"Shh shh…" she stroked Taichi's hair gently, trying to calm the hysterical boy down. Sakura slowly turned to Sasuke.

_Oh. Shit. _Sasuke shrunk backwards immediately, his onyx-gray eyes widening a teeny bit "Yes…?"

"…you gave them kunai? Real, _sharp_ kunai?"

Sasuke shook his head, searching frantically for the bit of information that would save his ass. He found it quickly and returned to his usual demeanor, "No, Sakura, they were blunt."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No…"

"Tell the truth."

"I am!"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke blanched under his wife's glare. He had to admit, Sakura had both stages of Woman Eyes down pat: the adorable puppy eyes _and _the I-Am-Going-To-Castrate-You-With-My-Bare-Hands look. The stoic Uchiha found both of them frightening. Very, very frightening, "…Okay, maybe they were a little sharp, but they weren't shinobi-grade at all!"

"Uh-huh…Kyon, can I see where he hit you?"

Kyon nodded and lifted his shirt. Sure enough, there was a red mark on his belly, not bleeding but still looking swollen, "Okay…I guess you weren't lying. C'mon Kyon, honey, let me heal that up"

She gave a venomous look towards Sasuke and mouthed, "_fix this"_

Sasuke grumbled softly and tugged softly on Taichi's hand, "Alright Taichi, tell me exactly what you think."

"Wh-wh-what I think?"

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?" Sasuke looked into his son's—his oldest son's (by six minutes) and his heir's, and _hell, _his lookalike's—eyes seriously.

Taichi flinched a bit and looked to the side, muttering, "Yeah, probably…"

"What do you think you should do?"

"Apologize to Kyon and uh…I dunno…not tell kaa-san that you gave us kunai?"

Sasuke suppressed a Naruto-like grin, instead allowing a much softer (and therefore more Sasuke-like) smile, "Well, yes, but I think it's too late for that now. Go apologize to Kyon--you were right about that."

Taichi grinned, "So…I'm not in trouble, Oh-Great-And-Awesome-Tou-san?"

"Only if you tell your mother not to kill me."

"Got it!" he threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, enveloping him in a huge hug, "Thank you so much tou-san!"

"You're welcome. Now go apologize to Kyon." Sasuke sighed and pushed Taichi off of him gently, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Okay!" Taichi saluted once and ran out of the room, calling for Kyon. Sasuke sighed and stretched a bit, watching his son leave the room until he was out of sight. He yawned (a very regal yawn, mind you, not one of those gigantic Naruto yawns. He was dignified dammit.) and curled under the covers of the bed., hoping to get a little more sleep.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

_Damn it._ The Uchiha heir sighed again as he got out of bed. So much for that plan.

Life at the Uchiha manor was crazy: they had twins, a beautiful, if violent, mother, and himself. Naruto often dropped by whenever his demanding job as Hokage let him and he always brought his boy Minato, which led to even more insanity. Still, he enjoyed the serendipity of their household, the calmness after the whirling maelstrom of revenge and murder that swirled throughout his life and turned his whole world upside-down and on it's head.

Sasuke wouldn't have his life any other way.

"DAMMIT SASUKE! DO NOT _MAKE _ME GO SHISHOU ON YOUR ASS!"

"…I'm coming!"

--

**:D**

**FINALLY DONE DATTEBAYO!**

**I feel like writing NaruHina a bit now…I haven't written that in a while…**

**(XD RENO YOU STUPID CAT, I CAN'T SEE WHEN YOU ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER SCREEN.)**


End file.
